The Poseidon's vs The Solar Deity's
by babyluw
Summary: School AU, Romeo & Juliet theme kinda. They started fighting in kindergarten, not did they know it would lead to them being the bosses of the two biggest gangs in Karakuras history, and, unable to make public peace they have to keep it secret. OneShot.


THIS A/N CONTAINS NOTHING IMPORTANT! If you don't wanna read my ramblings, just move on to below the firts gray line ;P

A/N: Heyya all, I know I have two multi stories running, I haven't stopped writing on them. MSPFY is at my beta atm, and about Another Chance, I'm just to stubborn to fall under the 3 reviews/chapter line as long as there's over a hundred readers... and I need to find that doodle that I drew... I may post the next chapter by the end of next week.

This was meant to be pure PWP, but it kind of got out of hand as things often do with me... it's a oneshot and will stay a oneshot, but the kind of oneshot that could be picked up and turned into a multi chapter story in the future. You know, like Romance Dawn (the OS that became One Piece...). w/e, lets roll! :)

* * *

**.**

**The Poseidon's vs. The Solar Deity's **

.

* * *

_"What do I remind you of?" he asked, a small smile on his face as the red sun danced over his half covered body._

_"The sea." I said, as I had so many times before as he turned from the railing to look down on me._

_"And you are the sun." he said as he went down on his knees beside me, his hands ghosting over my bare arm and up to my cheek. "And if we ever touch each other it would mean the end of the world."_

* * *

I kiss him, the only way that I've ever been allowed to kiss him. With my fist. Hard on his cheek this time, and he stumbles back, pulling me along with him as he clutches my shirt with a bloody hand.

My knees scrap against the hard concrete, but it's the least on my mind as he trows a kiss on my ribs. We tumble around, and it doesn't pass me how nice it feels as his legs slide against mine, when we try to knee each other. Or how warm his hands are as they push on my chest.

He's beneath me, but has a hold of both my wrists. I have a knee pressing into his stomach, trying to push harder. Our eyes are locked with each others, and the world starts to slip away around us, our holds of each other grows a little weaker.

Renji screaming to my right keeps me from leaning down and pressing my lips against his, and just a second later it's Renji's hand on my shoulder that pulls me away from Poseidon himself.

"Cops!"

As we've done a thousand times before, we let go of each other, both scrambling up our shattered things and running one direction each.

It's insane how far things have come.

From the small quarrels on the kindergarten breaks, to pretty much the whole town spitting up and taking sides.

I used to say childish things, like he should go back to the sea where he came from. _"Go and play with the fishes!"_

He used to call me a strawberry, a girly fruit, due to my name. Oh, where's the imagination?

Our fighting lead to our friends fighting against each other too, which later lead to the whole kindergarten choosing sides. And then it just span out of control, as we entered junior high the whole school came to split, and then when we moved onto high school our gangs became bigger than just the schools that we went to. And now, when we're both in college, we can't do other than pick a fight when ever we see each other, it's our duty as leaders of the two biggest gangs in Karakuras history.

The Poseidon's vs. the Solar Deity's.

I don't know when we named our gangs, it must have been somewhere around the same time as people stopped saying my name.

If you don't count Poseidon himself, no one outside of my family has called me by my name in at least five years. It's always Apollo, or Helios. They call Orihime Eos, since she was the sister of Helios. Me and Renji call her Artemis, which was the name of Apollos twin sister.

It was not long after me and Orihime got our names that they started to call Renji Pyrois, Chad Aeos, Shuuhei Aethon and Ikkaku Phlegon, after Helios four horses.

I find it slightly ridiculous, but I guess it has it's privileges when people send you messages on city walls, or when it's time for flight from the cops. And, I think it helped us all to pass at least the classical antiquity part of history. It's quite funny, cause outside of the Poseidon's, or what we like to call them, the Sea Monkey's, inner circle, there's few that even knows our real names. I'm pretty sure that there's a lot of Solar Deity's that don't know my name either.

It's a night after a bigger fight, the guys, my horses, has just left and I'm about to crash down on my couch and just stay there until Monday when there's a light knock on my balcony door.

Groaning I head out the kitchen to see who it is, and I stop dead in my tracks as I see the bright blue eyes that belongs to the god of the sea starring back at me, and slowly his split lips spreads into a smile. He lightly taps on the glass door again and I'm pulled out of my trance, hurrying over to open and let him in.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Are you crazy, what if someone had seen you!"

He push me up against the fridge and kiss me, hard. I fist my hands in his shirt, pulling him a bit closer. When we part he grins, letting out a light chuckle.

"How are your ribs feeling, _Helios_?"

"Don't call me that." I push away from him and go back into the living room to sit down on the couch. He fallows, crashing down beside me.

"Sorry. How are your ribs feeling, _Apollo_?" I just glare at him, until he leans over and kiss me on the cheek, his hands slowly creeping up under my shirt, softly feeling itself around the bandages as he makes to pull it off. "Does it hurt?"

"It's okay." I mumble, twisting in the couch so that I can face him, pull him in for a tongue twist as my hands move to get rid of his belt.

It's been a while since I last saw him like this, when it is just the two of us. I don't know really when it was that we stopped hating each other, if we ever really did. I know that it was in first year of high school that we started to evolve the kind of relationship that we have today.

It was one of the morning classes, the teacher had sent us out in the hall cause we were messing around and disturbing the order of the classroom.

He and his mocking grin that didn't look just as mean out that day.

"_Why do you always pic fights with me?"_ I asked, it wasn't the first time that we _just talked_ as there were no others there. It probably wasn't the first time that I asked that question either.

"_Cause I have to? You do too right? It's gone too far for us to make up now." _I was glad to know that he felt the same as me, made me believe that we could make public peace someday.

"_I'm sorry that I called you sea weed."_

"_Yeah, I'm more like, Neptune or something." _He had laughed, not the first time that he compared himself with some divine being. For once, I played along with him.

"_You should go with Poseidon, he doesn't have the beard."_ Little did I know that he would actually pic up the name.

"_Mm, I'm sorry that I twisted your ankle."_

"_It's healed by now."_ I smiled, bumped my shoulder against his. _"You know, _Poseidon_, you're not so bad."_

He threw his arm over my shoulders, his fingers ruffed my hair and I looked to my side to scowl at him. But his eyes weren't on me, they were on the watch that was placed over the door to the class room.

I looked up too, only to see that there were three more minuets until the bell would ring. Three more minuets until we became enemies again. His hand left my hair, to fall down and rest at my neck, and I looked back only to be met by his lips claiming mine.

That was my first kiss.

.

We stumble into my bedroom, ignoring the beating pain in our sore bodies and cracking muscles that doesn't want to move more for the day.

It's been two months since I was last able to touch him like this.

Our jeans disappear as we crawl onto the bed. Finally being able to feel his warm skin against mine, his lips moving over mine, his hands trying to claim at the same time they try to be gentle and not touch any tender areas.

I fist a hand into his ever blue hair, our teeth bumping and our moans merging as I grind up against him. My hand drops into his yellow with red stars boxers, closing around his half hard member and bringing it out.

He sinks down a bit and I'm able to hold us both. A strong smell of melon spreads around us and soon he starts tracing slick fingers around my entrance. I push against him, trying to make him go on but he's keen on teasing me for a couple of minuets before he slips two fingers into me, practically forcing me to arch my back sharply as he push as deep as he can.

I pull him in for another sloppy kiss and he starts to move, prepping, scissoring, massaging that spot inside me until it becomes highly sensitive.

"Move on." I moan, wiggling my hips up against him. "Come on Poseidon." As that name slips of my lips he stops and moves away slightly, so that he's able to glare at me.

"_Don't_." He pulls his fingers out of me, moving to grab the lube again. To let another wave of sweet melon wash over us. "Don't call me that, Ichigo." I love when my name slips of his lips, I think I love it too much, and he knows it.

I stare into his clear eyes as he hover over me, waiting for me to say it.

"Fuck me, _Grimmjow_." I only ever use his name when we're alone like this. And I think that that's partly why we come back to each other, to know that we're more than the god's that everybody call us after.

A wide smirk spreads over his ever gorgeous face and he nibbles my lip as he push the head of his cock against my entrance.

The first time we had sex, second term of second year of high school. It was a huge storm outside, I had been on my way home from Ikkaku when the sky started pissing on me, so I ran into this abandoned building that's placed on the edge of Karakura, just a few blocks away from Ikkaku. I knew I could have gone back, but I just didn't feel like it, and I had always loved that building.

Poseidon, it had already become a habit calling him that, was already there. Still, to this day, I do not know what he was doing there, it was far away from his territory and even farther away from his home.

As most times when we were alone, we didn't talk much, the groping, the kissing and the grinding, those things always came first. I had had my hands on his cock only once before, detention, just one month prior, but it was the first time I saw it, and those dark blonde hairs.

_"You're not naturally blue?"_ I laughed against his lips, and it made him laugh too.

_"You joking? Nah, I'm really patina blond."_

_"Can't imagine you in anything other than blue._" I groaned as he moved his hand on me.

_"Doesn't matter, I have no plans on changing."_

We crawled out of our jeans, spreading our jackets beneath us as thunder screamed outside and prickles of rain made its way in through the broken windows.

I thought that I would melt as his tongue swirled around me and I have no idea of why Artemis body butter was in my bag, but it made everything much easier. He was a tease then too, only pressed the head of his cock pass the muscle ring before pulling out again, nearly driving me crazy. I was close to biting his hand off before he pushed all the way in, making me feel as if I was going to burst.

Overflowing with sensations and emotions it didn't take long for either of us to come.

And being the still not fully sexually developed youngsters that we were, it didn't take long for us to start all over again.

.

He's as deep in me as he can go now, and not for the first time does it hit me how much he've grown since that first time. How much we've both grown.

"Christ!" I gasp. There's a positive side to meeting so rarely, me staying as thigh as I do. That feeling of him stretching me as he moves, that burning sensation of being full, I never get used to it.

"Oh, you know we're both over that dude." he laughs in my ear and I can't help but match it. All the god jokes, they never get old.

I sink my nails into his upper arm and he starts to move, taking it easy the first minute before we both loose it, forgetting about the wounds that we placed on each other earlier today. My back rubs warm against the sheets as he thrust hard and fast, once in a while pulling out completely, just to pound right back in.

There's not a single cushion or cover left in the bed as we tumble around, trying to get more of each other, trying to do everything that we've thought of in each others absent.

I can't help the quivering moans that slip out of me as he throws one of my legs over his shoulder. I clench around him as he moves, trying the best I can to meet his every thrust. When not even he can keep up with himself I know that he's close, as if the moaning of my name didn't tell it to me enough.

I sink my teeth into his shoulder, a place that can be covered easily and he grabs my neglected member.

We're both cumming within minuets. Our wasted bodies falling back on the bed, our foreheads resting against each other. With half lidded eyes I stare down at his scarred chest, I'm the cause for almost all of those. Tracing my fingers around a fresh blue mark he chuckles and I look up into his bright blue eyes.

"They're only a different kind of love marks."

I know that, he've told me a thousand times before. And it's strange that I don't feel worse about them than I do. Maybe it's because we were fighting before we were making out. My punches and kicks have always decorated his body, just as his have mine.

"I'm thinking about tattooing myself, do you think you could stay away from my back a couple of weeks?" Speaking from experience, the first time he pierced his ear I managed to punch him so that it tore and he had to take the thing out.

"Sure, what are you doing, and where?" I nibble along his inner arm, still fully content but wanting to taste more of him.

"A six on my lower back." He turns his head towards me, but his eyes have slipped closed. He's close to falling asleep, and I'll let him for a couple of hours, he has to be out before the sun comes up so that no one will see him.

"Why?"

"Cause we were six when we decided our future. This future."

Not knowing what to say I just look at him, his almost straight nose, split lip, the scar just above his left eyebrow. His blue hair falling down to cover a jack that's placed by his hairline. Not for the first time regret falls over me. We were so young, we had no idea that things would lead to what they are today.

.

It's nearly one month later that I see him the next time.

In the park with Renji and Ikkaku. Pyrois and Phalegon.

We were just walking through when I saw Lusca and Kraken, and knew that Poseidon wouldn't be far away himself.

"Hey Sea Monkeys!" Renji had called out before I could stop him, not that I would have stopped him. "Where's Goldfish?"

As on cue Poseidon steps out from behind a bigger three.

"Just taking a piss Sparky, don't you worry, you'll get your ass kicked." he says as he smirks at Pyrois, before his eyes flicked to meet mine. "Helios, what an honor, came to get your flames put out?"

"Oh, come on Pos, we were about to hold your party!" Kraken groans to his left and I can't help but let my interest peak up at that.

"Your party? But it's three months left until your birthday." My voice is lower, he's closer now, just two steps away from me. Pyrois and Phalegon stands maybe three meters behind me, waiting for either me or Posiedon to throw the first punch. I wonder if they find it strange, that I know when his birthday is. Maybe not, we've known each other since kindergarten after all.

Kraken laughs, and my eyes flicker to see his long and too straight hair fall back over his shoulders as he lifts his head towards the sky. "Oh, Flamy, you're as clueless as ever."

"I'm leaving." My eyes tear back to meet his blue ones. "I'll be going to Europe for a while." His face is as calm as ever as he says it, but I can see how he really feels through his eyes. The apology that he's trying to tell me.

Heh, you can't kiss me on the cheek and squeeze my hand here, can you?

"We would appreciate if you could let it all slide for today, since it's the last night and we would like to hold a celebration without sore limps." Lusca speaks up from beside Kraken, his face as indifferent as ever. I'm still standing, just staring into blue eyes, not really knowing what to say.

Kraken steps forward, throwing one of his long arms around Poseidon's shoulders, pulling him away from me as they make to part.

"When will you be back?" I yell after them, but he doesn't turn to face me. I'm losing my nerve, how can he just leave me here? Why didn't I know until now? "_Grimmjow!_" His name slips of my lips before I know it, and I can just imagine the others faces, they haven't heard me use that name in years.

But it works, he stops to turn towards me. His poker face crumbling lightly as tries to contain himself, as we both try to contain our self's and keeping the act up.

"I don't know, Ichigo."

And with that he's gone, turning around one of the gates and disappearing out of my view.

It's much later that I realize that it's for the best of both of us that one leaves. Maybe now the fighting will stop, the gangs will split and everything will go back to normal. Not that it ever was normal but, maybe we can create some kind of decency.

.

Six years later, I've gotten my normal name back, I've graduated, moved out of the student apartment that I had before and into a real decent one, I've gotten a job, I've gotten a normal life.

It's a lazy Sunday and I wake up to pounding and screaming at my front door. Dragging myself out of the bedroom it's first when I enter the living room that I can hear the voice and what it's screaming.

"Helios! Open the god damn door, I know you're in there, I had Nnorita tailing you!"

_Holy fuck!_ I'm stumbling over shoes in my hurry to unlock the damn piece of security door. That voice, it could only be, please let it be-

As soon as the lock clicks the door flies open, and there he is, his grin wider than ever. His hair as blue as I remember, just slightly shorter and his clothes a lot cleaner.

"Missed me Apollo?" I swear that my smile is as big as a sliced watermelon piece, but I still try to scowl as laughter tries to escape from my throat. I never thought I would see him again.

_"Fuck you Poseidon."_

* * *

You see how I could turn this into more than a oneshot? If only I had the time, if only I got paid for this xD

Nah, I need to go back to homework. Tell me what you think, please review?


End file.
